


Some Things Never Change

by MorbidlyCheerful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gwen Stacy is Spider-Man, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidlyCheerful/pseuds/MorbidlyCheerful
Summary: Warning! MAJOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME SPOILERS!!! You have been warned, and likely will be again.After the events of Avengers: Endgame, Peter Parker returns to New York to find that while some things never change, some things definitely do.Basically this is my take on how Spider-Gwen could join the MCU post-Endgame.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you missed the description, this story has major Avengers: Endgame spoilers. If you haven't seen it and don't want it spoiled, don't read this.
> 
> This started as an idea that became a distraction from my still upcoming finals, but then I wrote 3 chapters. And I still need to work on stuff for finals.
> 
> Thanks to my sister CheerfullyMorbid for letting me riff off of her username, and for beta reading.

Peter Parker swung furiously through Queens, angry thoughts racing through his head. Damn those carjackers! Half the universe had been dead for 5 years, himself included, and people were still trying to make a quick buck off of someone else's stuff. 

“Peter, the bell rings in five minutes. You may want to hurry.”

“I know, I know, Karen this is me hurrying! I just had to stop those guys real quick.”

Karen stayed quiet, so Peter decided to change the subject. “Hey do you think Ned will be glad to see me? I mean I'm happy we'll be in the same class still but…”

“You wish he survived the decimation?”

“Yeah, and I feel bad being happy that he didn't you know? Like I'm being selfish.”

“It's not selfish to want to go to school with your best friend, Peter.”

“Yeah that's what Aunt May said. Hey what's that noise?”

A high pitched wailing sounded in his ears as he turned a corner. He sighed when he saw the source of the sound. A bank robbery! This was just typical.

“Karen how many do you count?” Peter asked as he clung to a wall.

Karen turned on thermal scanners. “I see three by the doors, three guarding civilian hostages, and two in the vault.”

“Alright. We're gonna have to take out the guys with the hostages as quickly and quietly as possible.” Peter webbed his bag to the wall and started to crawl towards the door. The trick would be getting past the guards.

The guards at the door were sitting there chatting, so Peter just crawled over their heads on the ceiling, silently praying to God or Thor or whatever was out there that they wouldn't look up. 

They didn't.

As Peter continued to approach the captors he could hear them telling the civilians to keep quiet and stay still. One of the captors spoke up turning to the guy next to him.

“Hey Tom, when do you think the cops will show up?”

“I don't know man, soon? It's only been a couple minutes.”

“Alright Bob what about you? How long do you think it'll take?” Bob didn't respond. The robber looked over and saw no one where his partner in crime had just been standing. “Hey Tom where'd Bob g- AAAAHH!” 

Peter jumped down from the ceiling, where the three robbers were wriggling around covered in webs.

“Is everyone ok?” he asked the crowd. There was a few scattered yeses and thanks. “Alright cool! Everyone stay down. Tall guy- no in the red shirt- you stand up and look imposing in case the door guards look over here. I'm gonna go take care of the guys in the vault.”

The two robbers in the vault were very surprised and that Spider-Man had come to stop a robbery, welcomed him back, then tried to kill him. Tried. 

Peter headed back out to the civilians. “You guys still ok? Awesome cause I need to go take out the…” He let the sentence fade at the sounds of fighting out front. “I gotta go!”

“Karen what's happening?” he shouted as he ran to the front.

“I know as much as you do Peter,” came the amused reply. “On a side note the school bell just rang.”

“Aw crap could you ask Aunt May to make up an excuse?” Peter came through a doorway and stopped. He wasn't entirely sure what it was he was seeing. The three guards were being methodically taken out by a figure in a white and black costume. What was really odd was the fact that this figure was using webs to do it.

“Um… hi. I have questions. Like a lot of them,” he called as the figure, who he could now tell was a girl, webbed up the last of them.

The girl stopped and looked at him from under her hood. “Spider-Man? Oh my heck it is you! Spidey! You're alive!” She ran towards him and, with more power than should have been possible with her slight frame, gave him a flying leap of a hug that almost knocked him over.

“Everyone assumed you'd been caught in the decimation since you vanished from the streets but with the reversal I guess you came back! I've been trying to pick up the slack while you were gone, but man is New York crazier than ever! This is great! We're gonna be such good friends and take down baddies together and-”

Peter cut her off. “Hey yeah sounds fun, sorry to interrupt your welcome back speech, but do I know you?”

The girl let go of him and took a step back. “Sorry no not yet. I was hoping we could work together once you started up hero work again and I told myself I wouldn't get like this but-” She cut herself off and stood up straight. “I'm Ghost-Spider. I hope we see each other around.”

She turned to leave, but Peter quickly spoke up. “Hey me too! New York City is a crazy place after all, especially after everything that happened. I'd be glad to know there was someone else out there watching my back.” Peter held out a hand. “How about we say see you later?” 

Ghost-Spider hesitantly took his hand and shook it. “Later then!”

While she was shaking his hand, Peter set his free hand's web-shooter to spider-tracker mode. He then shot it at her foot, where it crawled up her leg. 

“Alright I'm running late, so I gotta go!” Peter turned and thwipped his way back to his bag. Carefully peeling it off the wall, he watched as Ghost-Spider swung away.

“What are you thinking Karen?”

“I think you're beginning to understand why Mr. Stark put that tracker in your suit Peter.”

“Yeah,” he said with a sad smile. “I think I am.”


	2. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes back to school for the first time in five years. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finals are over, so here's another chapter to celebrate! It's a bit short this time but the next one is already written. And longer. Longer is good right?

Peter left precalculus excited for world history, his first class with Ned. The decimation happened near the end of the school year, but before finals, so the state mandated that everyone dusted had to redo that semester, which meant that Ms. Blanchette would be covering the same materials Peter had learned last year. Well last year for him, Ned, MJ, and Flash. Of all the people who were taken by the decimation, why did Flash have to be one of them. Peter had walked into class late that morning and as soon as Flash noticed he yelled “Hey look it's Penis Parker thinking he's special cause he got dusted! Well so did half of the rest of us, and we all turned up on time!”

 

Some things never change. 

 

Peter walked into history and sat next to Ned. They did the usual secret handshake, then set up a shared Google Doc for “notes.” They both still had their notes from last year, and weren't too worried about paying attention.

 

As the class settled in the door opened, and Peter's Spidey-Sense tingled gently. It wasn't a warning of danger, just a nudge to pay attention to what was happening. At the same time his left web-shooter buzzed to notify him about something or other. He muted the notification. Karen would have to wait a moment.

 

As he turned around, Peter noticed the small blonde girl that has just walked in. He didn't recognize her, and nothing else seemed out of the ordinary, so he introduced himself.

 

“Hey there I'm Peter, and this is Ned!” Ned gave a little wave. “I don't think you were in this class with us 'last year,’” Peter said putting air quotes up. “Welcome though! What's your name?”

 

The girl stopped, and seemed a bit distracted. “Oh I'm Gwen. I was in middle school 'last year,’ and flunked this class last semester.”

 

“Oh cool! Well not really, but that's ok! Hey everyone else in here was getting ready for finals when we got dusted, so if you want I can shoot you the notes.”

 

“I might just take you up on that. Later though. That seat by the wall over there is calling my name.”

 

Gwen went and sat down at the seat she had pointed at, on the opposite side of the room.

 

Peter watched her for a moment. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't quite figure it out. She seemed to notice his staring and looked uncomfortable, so he quickly glanced away. 

 

Remembering his web-shooter, he looked around before rolling his sleeve up a bit. He had the hologram set to school mode, so it was only about three inches across. Reading what was on the display he realized what the notification was. It was a proximity alert for one of his spider-trackers, the one he had put on Ghost-Spider earlier.

 

He turned to his notes and started typing.

 

_ Hey Ned! _

 

**What's up Pete?**

 

_ So I met a new superhero this morning, and she seemed cool and wanted to meet up later so I put a tracker on her. _

 

**Cool, but creepy! Go on.**

 

_ What? No it wasn't like that! I was going for the mysterious mentor just appearing out of nowhere sort of thing. Anyways, my web-shooter just gave me a proximity alert on that tracker, which means she's at this school. _

 

**What? No way! So she goes here!**

 

_ That or she's following me! She did kinda seem like a fangirl. _

 

**Well which is it?**

 

_ I don't know man! I need to figure it out ASAP though. _

 

**Ok. I have an idea. Say you need to go to the bathroom or the nurse’s or something. Track her down, and I'll cover for you.**

 

_ Good idea Ned! You're the best! _

 

Peter leaned back and raised his hand, but noticed that Gwen had raised hers first. “Ms. Blanchette?” Gwen asked. “May I go to the restroom please?”

 

“Why of course dear! Don't forget the hall pass!”

 

Peter got a bit desperate. “Hey Ms. Blanchette, can I go too? It's kind of an emergency.”

 

“I'm sorry Peter. You know the rules: one student out of class at a time.”

 

Peter sighed and did the only thing he could think to. He pulled up the tracker on his web-shooter, and set it to compass mode so he'd know which way to start looking when Gwen got back.

 

Peter glanced in the direction that the needle was pointing, then stopped and did a double take. The needle seemed to be pointed straight at Gwen! He watched as Gwen grabbed her bag, mouthed “sorry” to him as she passed, and went out the door. The needle had stayed on her the entire time. He looked down at the compass, then back towards the door. He paused, thinking for a moment. Then he turned to his laptop.

 

_ I think I know who that superhero is. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next up, class time!


End file.
